Shattered Beliefs
by lifesapicnik
Summary: When a case shakes the whole BAU, the team needs Penelope more than ever. Warning; very gruesome case.
1. Chapter 1

_i own nothing. all the characters and the show belongs to cbs and the writers. _

Shivering she stepped out of the winter air and through the professional glass doors. Her heels made soft clicking sounds against the hard floor, looking down she smiled at the contrast between the mundane grey of the tiles and her cerise heels. She slid her faux fur jacket off her shoulders and placed it in a tray with her cerise handbag, to be scanned, she then briskly walked through security.

'Hi Studman Stan'

Despite Stan being in his early 60's and slightly rotund Garcia felt the need to make him smile, it was just who she was.

'Another early one pickle?'

Stan treated her like the daughter he never had, it made Penelope feel special, as no'one had treated her as a daughter since the tragic death of her parents and she didn't always realise how amazing it felt.

'Unfortunately, it's 5am! I only left here 6 hours ago, I may move in' she teased 'Hows the new hip feeling?'

Penelope held genuine concern for this man, he was the oldest security guard and had recently hurt his hip badly due to a breach of security, without him knowing she had paid for him to have it replaced.

'I feel 21 again darling, I can't believe they did it for free'

His massive smile was a Penelope needed as a thank-you, seeing him happy and healthy made her glad she had done it, this way he could afford to buy his wife flowers.

'Anyway Pen you have a job and I am not going to be responsible for you getting fired! Get going!'

Penelope grabbed her coat and bag, gave Stan a kiss on the cheek and dashed towards the elevator, shouting 'See you later Stan' over her shoulder. Stan stood and chuckled at the rainbow coloured hurricane that was Penelope Garcia.

Penelope practically sprinted to her office once she reached her floor, in the elevator she had downloaded the case information and it was the worst one she had seen in a while. As she hurried through the bullpen she kept her head down scanning her tablet, sorting out the briefing.

*bang*

She had walked straight into the very hard chest of Agent Morgan.

'Haye baby girl, slow down. Where's your head at mama?'

The delicious agent was grasping her waist to steady her, he had one eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. Penelope was clutching at his shirt to prevent toppling over, she had never noticed just how hard Morgan's chest was and definitely didn't know they could cause slight concussion. Looking into his eyes she felt all of her worries disappear.

'urm yeah, sorry hot stuff, the new case just knocked me for six, baby it is bad'

'they all are dollface'

'no Derek' she sighed 'this one is worse than anything I have ever seen'

'it will be okay baby girl, lets go the the conference room'

Together they walked in silence, as they reached the door Garcia could feel the bile rising in her throat and in an attempt to suppress it she aimed a flirty comment at Derek;

'Morgan, one more thing, get your abs registered as a weapon, i swear i have concussion hot stuff'

They both grinned at each other, grateful for the distraction and took their seats waiting for the rest of the team.

Last of the team to enter the room was Blake, no'one spoke, the seriousness of the situation hit each one of them, if Garcia was not smiling there was no way any of them would be able to.

Slowly Garcia rose from her seat and began the brief;

'Morning, we've caught a bad one...An unsub is taking young women' Pictures of the first victim appeared on the screen 'This is Meridith Summers, she was taken 1 year ago ad 3 days later she was found like this' The next picture showed the girl completely disfigured with the word IMPERFECT cut into her body 'The word is written 27 times on her body, her genitalia is cut off and was found in her stomach, alone this case would be horrific but...'

Penelope's voice trailed off, the screen was then filled with more womens' faces, another slide of faces appeared and another.

'Penelope, how many are there?' Hotch asks sternly.

'51 sir.'

'Why haven't we been called in before?'

'The unsub crosses state lines, no'one wants the case. Each State deals with their own bodies. California, Arizona, Nevada, Oregon, Utah and Idaho. This unsub has killed steadily over 1 year, a girl a week and this morning another was taken, Nevada police called for us'

The room was silent, not even Dr Reid could mumble statistics at this point.

'Penelope, you are coming with us, we'll need you. Everyone, wheels up in 15mins'

'Yes Sir' everyone replied before going to get their go-bags.


	2. Chapter 2

_i will try and update as often as possible. i'm hoping to make this quite long. thank-you for reading._

A heavy silence consumed the jet. No'one had the audacity to sleep at a time like this, each member sat in their own dark fears and thoughts, praying that maybe the unsub would be easier to catch than they seemed.

'Since no'one is resting, Penelope, would you mind giving us the full details?'

'Of course sir'

Penelope had dreaded this moment, the bare skeleton of the case made her heart break, her eyes sting and her stomach churn.

'51 girls dead, 10 each from California, Arizona, Oregon, Utah and Idaho, only 1 from Nevada, and the missing girl, it seems-' she felt the contents of her stomach rise at the dreadful thought that surfaced 'it seems he has only just begun in that state. The 50 were spread sporadically between the 5 other states and eventually amounted to ten each'

Dr Reid cleared his throat;

'Each woman has a different appearance, a few have similar hair and facial identifiers but they are always separated by a large factor'

'Maybe the unsub is searching for the one woman they will find _perfect_, as it were' Blake quietly aired her suggestion.

'If they are looking for the _perfect_ woman the search may never end, every person holds a fault, whether it is aesthetic or not. This unsub will never stop, based on the gender of the victims I would suggest our unsub is male, the overkill and sexual components are too disconnected to be female' Rossi stayed stoic and almost detached, out of fear he would let the horror eat away at him.

'Penelope do you have the ages?'

She handed over a file that was full of pictures, each was a different victim, smiling, before the murderer caught them, under each picture is their name, age, birth place and place of discovery. All handwritten... by Penelope. No'one took into account how hard that must have been to do, she had to sit down at the back of the plane and stare at the faces, so full of life, that she knew to be cold now and lying on a metal slab without the joyous smile she could see. Each picture took a piece of her soul.

'Based on these ages, 18-22, the unsub will probably be mid 30's, also all the women are caucasian, which suggests the unsub is also' Hotch tried desperately to stay focused but even; jaded, worn down and cold, he could not ignore the enormity of the situation.

A small sob escaped JJ's lips; 'I'm sorry- they... deserved more. And dammit Hotch we are going to catch this basterd if it takes us years!'

Her sudden rage awoke a disgust deep down in Penelope.

'They weren't given a chance to live, whoever did this- whoever this SOB is... stole from these girls. Not just their lives, but their dreams and I hope that every time he looks in the mirror he sees every girls' face staring back, reminding him of the lives he has taken, reminding him that they had destinies to fulfill and parents to make proud. Each girl he ended was perfect.' Penelope sighed softly and sadly 'and their last memory is of him telling them they weren't'

With that statement Garcia dashed to the jet's loo, her body was repelling the evil thoughts as though they were poison. Morgan got up and followed.

'Pen...' he waited for her reply but was met only with the sounds of her retching 'baby, let me in, I'll hold your hair... its nothing to be ashamed of, we all feel queasy'

The door opened slowly, to reveal a rather crumpled Penelope. Morgan instantly dropped to his knees and scooped her into a hug, if someone were to see it they would be unsure of who was providing the comfort. After a brief moment of calm Penelope sat back and looked into Derek's eyes, her own filled with unshed tears.

'It's not just the girls...'

'What is it angel?'

'Everything happens for a reason, I can't see any possible reason for this, I can't believe that innocent women were defiled and broken like this for a reason... it shatters my beliefs'

A single tear rolled down Morgans cheek, looking into Penelope's eyes he could see her heart breaking, the immense empathy this woman felt astounded him. No words could console her, no gesture could mend her broken heart, he purely looked into her soul and with that look he shared her burden and silently promised to catch the SOB who not only stole the victims' life but was now taking his baby girl's.


	3. Chapter 3

_thank-you all for reading.I am so sorry it has taken so long, its a mixture of injury (fell down the stairs dramatically) and college work. I hope to update more often now i am on top of things, I cant thankyou enough for the reviews and for reading! Becki xox_

Stepping off the plane as a unit they came face to face with the unbearably hot, dry air, the kind that burns your lungs and irritates your eyes. The weather was fitting for the situation, it matched the uncomfortable case. The BAU walked across the airfield towards the selection of Nevada PD, who were waiting to collect them.

'Thank-you for coming out here, we didn't want to wait any longer, I'm Detective Carlson, these men are Sergeant Phillips and Sergeant Wilson'

Handshakes and other introductions aside they all herded into 3 jeeps and began the drive towards the station. Morgan and Garcia took one jeep alone, on Hotch's orders, Garcia was still unstable and she needed the room for her ''babies''. The others stayed with the detective and the sergeants and discussed the case.

Morgan drove carefully, he was aware that Penelope was still fragile.

'Baby?' Morgan didn't have anything in particular to talk about, he just wanted to hear her voice.

'Mmhmm' Penelope made a small conformation.

'We'll catch him' It was less for Penelope and more for himself. Those three words provided the comfort they both needed.

Garcia cleared her throat and breathed deeply, she began gathering herself, she brushed her hair through with then ends of her fingers and fixed her make up.

'Of course we will hot stuff' She smiled slightly, Penelope realised that she was needed, not just by the poor girls but by her team and she would put up a fight before the SOB took away her light.

* * *

At the station the team set up multiple boards around the room. On one were the faces of the victims, the second had a map, on the map were colourful pins and pen marks, drawn on by Reid to start the geographical profile. Another board held a spider diagram labelled; UNSUB, surrounding the word were the factors they had deducted such as; Caucasian, Mid 30's etc. The final board held lists of paper on which were the groups, hobbies, schools/workplaces and social networking sites of the girls. On that board one thing was circled, each girl enjoyed dancing, not professional or training but each one visited dance clubs on their days off. It wasn't a huge lead but it was all they had.

While the rest of the team was breaking down the profile ad trying to find new factors that would help them to identify him, Penelope was calling the other state's PDs to gain their information;

'Thank-you sir, that is most helpful, I will fax over our profile and I shall wait for your leads to come through'

Hanging up she sighed, crossing Idaho off of her list. Each department had sent over a list of suspects, leads, evidence and ortopsy results. Taking off her glasses she rubbed her temples, the mixture of the heat and the case created a horrible migraine, sighing softly she returned her glasses to her face ad gathered up her results.

'Hotch?'

'What have you got Garcia?'

'The other five states have sent over their information' Penelope handed over the pile of papers and began to turn around to return to her temporary office.

'Great work Garcia' Hotch held her wrist and turned her round to smile at her. He knew that at that moment she needed to hear that more than ever.

* * *

The team had worked tirelessly all day and still only had one lead.

'Time to get some rest guys' Hotch smiled slightly as they all headed to their rooms.

Morgan and Garcia walked together, teir rooms were interconnecting but everyone knew that Garcia would be with Morgan all night. They strolled in uncomfortable silence, both aching with the pain of the day, Morgan's arm was wrapped around Penelope's waist and Penelope was clutching to his hand for dear life, it was unnoticeable but for Penelope it was the support she needed.

'234, this is us mama' Morgan didn't even bother with checking Garcia's room they both knew they would share one tonight.

The electric key clicked and the door buzzed lightly, Morgan pushed it open without letting go of Penelope. He turned around to shut it behind them and suddenly felt a shock of cold air hit him, Penelope has left his side, he instantly turned around and what he saw broke his heart; Penelope had dropped to the floor and was sobbing slowly.

'Baby, come here' Morgan swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, she was clutching his shirt as her sobs became more and more violent. 'Shh, breathe angel, breath'

Morgan continued to soothe her and rocked her backwards and forwards to calm her tears. After what seemed like hours Penelope lifted her head up ad looked him in the eye, her usually twinkling hazel eyes were glassy and emotionless, her face was pale and her lips were swollen from where she had bitten them. She seemed to look right through him, Morgan's heart felt like it was ripping in his chest, he knew that his angel was empathetic and was not able to deal with the harshness of most cases but he never imagined that it would break her.

'Morgan?' Penelope seemed timid and suddenly unsure of everything.

'Baby what is it?'

'Everything.'

'How do you mean sweetheart?'

'He took everything from these girls and their families.'

'What happened mumma?'

'A mother called me to thank me for finally looking into their daughters death, her voice was uneven and broken, it was like I could actually hear the hole in her heart.'

Silence encompassed the room, Morgan had no reply for this, he could see how much it was forcing Pen to suffer and he wished with all his heart he could take it away. He placed a soft kiss to her head and wrapped her tightly in his arms, this woman was the love of his life and he was going to mend her broken heart and then tell her that she was his one and only. That day would come when the sic SOB was in jail, before then he would be her best friend ad try to take away her hurt as much as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys, working really hard because I don't want to keep you waiting. love always! Becki xox_

__The case was going nowhere, the team had been in Nevada for 6 days now, they had 19 suspects but no evidence on any of them, another girl had been found dead and another was due to go missing. The team was falling apart, Hotch was disconnect; more than usual, Reid was almost always silent, Rossi was trying to be normal but failing, Blake was working 24/7 as was JJ. Morgan and Garcia clutched to each other whenever they could, they grew closer together, trying not to abandon the other, each night they would hold each other and one would often cry.

It was now a tuesday and at 1300 hours another woman was meant to disappear.

'Aaron?' Penelope whispered

'Yeah Pen?' They team were trying to to find small ways to comfort each other, first names worked for a while, it made them seem closer.

'I can't sit here and do nothing, I have to go out and find that basterd'

'We all wish we could do that'

'Well now I am taking a stand, you can all come with me or watch me go! I am leaving now, we have 1 hour to find the unsub!'

'You can't go! You're unarmed and you don't know what to look for!'

'I have read the profile! I know to look for a fancy sports car! I am going!' Penelope screamed at him, she had tears running down her cheeks but she had to go. She turned and grabbed the SUV keys off the table, she was goig to find this guy with or without her time. Before anyone could stop her or find Morga to stop her she was out of the station and out of sight.

Hotch grabbed his cell and hit 5;

'MORGAN'

'Derek it's Hotch'

'What's up man?'

'It's pen...She just ran out of the station with SUV keys... she's gone to find the unsub'

'WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?!'

'I tried, you have to go find her, if she gets hurt or worse taken we will all loose our hope!'

'I'm on it. Tell the police Hotch, get them looking for her'

'Will do'

They both hung up, Morgan felt a stab of worry hit him, if she died he would be lost.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Penelope was racing through the town, her heart thudding, her mind thumping.

'WHere the fuck are you?!'

She was shaking ad her eyes were stinging. Every road was empty, no road held a sports car, no'one had the money in these areas they were all students. She was giving up, her anger dissipating, she sighed and looked out the car to turn, as she pulled forward to reverse she felt a huge crash. The car was spinning and her arm was wet and her foot was in extreme pain. She couldn't scream, her voice was trapped. Sirens blared in the distance.

The car stopped and she opened her eyes, the fear made her shut them, she looked through her wing mirror, a black lotus was smashed up behind her, she lent across slowly to the glove box praying that there was a gun in it, she quickly hacked the security panel and out slid a gun. Her door was dented and she could now see the blood running from her left wrist and shoulder, she was unable to see her legs yet due to the dent, but she was not going to let this bastard go, if it was the unsub, she creaked and shoved the door open, ignoring the large amount of pain her side was in. Stepping gingerly out of the vehicle she saw the blood that coated her calf, her tights were ripped and stained red, she was unbalanced and shaky but she was not going to give up. Penelope turned to look at the other car, in it was a man; mid 30's, pencil moustache and greasy hair, he was unconscious and next to him was a restrained woman, she was silenced but her eyes were screaming for help, her blouse was covered in her own blood. Penelope rushed towards the scene, ignoring the sirens of pain her body was giving off, she tugged at the door and as it swung open the drivers eyes darted open. She raised her weapon and prayed for this to end...

As if by magic she heard distant police horns and knew she would only have to hold off from killing this shit for 2minutes. But could she do it?


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so happy after the wonderful reviews! thankyou guys! Sorry this chapter is so short :) Love Becki xox_

__Penelope stood there, the sirens closing in. Her mind was full of thoughts; the pain her body was in, how far away the cops were, if the unsub was a threat right now and if the girl was ok.

'Who are you?' The unsub spat out, his teeth brown from excessive smoking and his voice gritty like nails on a chalk board.

Penelope tried to ignore him, her anger was rising like bile in her throat, her eyes stinging with tears of rage.

'Ignoring me are we?' He was clearly aiming for a reaction, it was his only method of survival.

'Shut up!' Penelope warned him through clamped teeth.

'Or what? You'll shoot me, you don't even have a right to hold that gun at me' His arrogance was seeping out his voice, he had no idea that Penelope knew who he was.

'I know more than you think' Penelope felt the power shift into her hands, this man thought too highly of himself to think that he would get caught.

'...' he sat in the drivers seat, his mouth open. The worry that shook his features was all Penelope needed to confirm that he was the pig she thought he was. For some reason a laugh escaped her lips, this mans seemingly superior nature was now that of a little boy, the devil the team had built him up to be was nowhere to be seen.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan could here the commotion, he was uncharacteristically chewing on his finger nails, the worry consumed him. If Penelope was injured he would do more than interrogate the SOB. He had heard on the radio that two black cars; one SUV and one sports, had collided heavily, he knew in his gut that it was Penelope ad for some reason he knew it was the unsub. He was following a cop car ad they were close to the crash site, he felt the worry leaving, the closer to the crash site, the closer to Penelope. They were a street away when two gun shots rang i the air; the radio went crazy

_Two shots fired, unable to determine victim._

_Shots fired._

Morgan's heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest.

'Come'on Baby Girl, please be okay' Morgan's eyes were full of tears threatening to spill, looking upwards 'Please lord let her be ok, I'm begging here'

Morgan's vehicle rounded the corner, what he saw infront of him made his blood run cold...


	6. Chapter 6

_It's bee so long! eek! I'm sorry! Forgive me?_

His breaths were ragged and short, dizziness consumed him. Frozen in a state of shock; in front of him was the woman he loved, her dress coated in blood, a gun by her ankles, her body stiff.

Morgan shook his head gently clearing it, he had to get to her now.

'PENELOPE!' he was sprinting towards her now.

Her body began to shudder, the sight sent Morgan into desperation, he needed to understand the events, what had happened to his baby girl?

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMC MCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CM

(flashback)

'You wont hurt me' the unsub snidely remarked. His confidence overwhelmed him.

Penelope looked away, her eyes searching for the SUVs or a cop car, something that would save her fro this awful position, from the car she heard a gentle click, snapping her head back she saw the unsub now holding and loading gun.

'But I may hurt you...' The unsub smiled dirtily at Penelope and before she could register her movements the bastard was hunched over the steering wheel lifeless, immediately her body froze, horrified and relieved with her actions. her whole body numbed and she dropped the weapon she had clung to. Her brain shut down,all ability to think and remember was lost.

(end of flashback)

Penelope was cold as ice, her shoulders shivering and trickles of tears were rolling down her cheeks. What had she done? She was a murderer! How- Her thoughts were cut off as she was engulfed in a pair of strong arms, her body was suddenly hit with the previous sensations of pain, her side was in agony and she could feel herself slipping.

'Na-uh Baby Girl stay with me' Morgan begged 'Momma you can't leave me, I NEED EMT's' He hollered.

She smiled slowly and watched as he blinked back tears before her world went dark...


	7. Chapter 7

_OMG! I am so sorry! Life got hectic but I now have 3 months off! however this may be the only update for 2 weeks- i'm going to florida! yay! So sorry again! xox_

Around him sirens and lights blared, the rest of the world seemed to be unaffected but for Morgan his heart had stopped with hers, the only action he was capable of doing was clinging to her. The EMT's were buzzing by his side, desperate to save the woman in his arms. Her heart had slowed to a stop and they had to resuscitate her or she would die...

'Agent? Sir?' The paramedic was pleading with Morgan to let go.

From the corner of his eye Hotch could see the drama occurring around Morgan and Penelope, he sprinted over and placed his hands on Derek's shoulders.

'Morgan, you have to let go or she will be gone forever...' He waited for a response and without one he realized Morgan had completely shut down, 'AGENT MORGAN LET GO, THAT IS AN ORDER' Hotch hated having to treat his friend like this but it was necessary to get through to him and potentially the only way to save Garcia's life.

After hearing the command Morgan shot upwards letting Penelope slide into the arms of an EMT, his body was ridged and emotionless. It was as if he had given every ounce of his energy and life to Penelope.

Hotch stood by Morgan's side and watched as the EMT's hurried around the current lifeless body of Garcia, he was genuinely worried for her and Morgan, if she didn't make it he knew that Derek may not either.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCM

The hospital was too bright, too clean, too white, Morgan sat in the waiting room and could not help but to think of how much Penelope would hate it or is hating it. He was in a state of chaos, his inside was in turmoil, his heart was shattered and his belief in the worlds good was shattered too.

(4 hours later)

The rest of the team were now sat in the waiting room with Morgan, no'one was speaking, they were barely breathing. The hours of silence showed them how much joy and faith Penelope brought to the team, without her they all felt broken and jaded.

Time was ticking by slowly and painfully, they had no idea what had happened to Garcia.

'Excuse me..'

A tall man in surgery overalls and dark rimmed glasses stood at the door of the waiting room, his features unreadable. The team all turned their attention to him, hearts racing, desperately clinging to the hope that Penelope was ok.

'Penelope Garcia?'

'Yes' Hotch was the only one with the strength to speak.

'She's had a tough surgery, her body was full of glass from the crash, it shredded her muscles in her left thigh and arm. The bones in her left foot are fracture. Her body suffered a severe break down when she fired her gun, the sudden movement of the recoil sent her into cardiac arrest'

'BUT IS SHE OKAY?' Morgan lost his cool and bellowed into the face of the Doctor, he needed some relief from the empty ache inside his chest.

The doctor looked a little taken a back but he understood and could almost feel the pain that radiated from him.

'She is in ICU at the moment, splints have been placed in her foot and the muscles have been treated so they will hopefully regenerate themselves, however we may have to go back into surgery and cut out the damaged tissue however that could leave her with a severe movement disability, it is a last resort. Her body is very weak, her heart gave up twice on the operating table but for now she is stable, i can only let one of you visit, her room has too many machines for anymore to fit safely. No sudden shocks or stress. These next 24hours are crucial'

The room fell into a deep silence as the team processed the information given by the doctor.

Morgan was engulfed by admiration for his love, she was a fighter, her body was assaulted and broken but she had clung to life. He felt his heart swell at the thought of seeing his baby girl alive again, his last image would no longer be the ghostly smile before complete stillness.

No discussion was had, the team knew Derek would be going to see her, he needed it the most.

He needed her. She needed him. They needed each other to restore their beliefs.

_Sorry if any of the medical stuff is wrong! i am going to do another chapter today i hope if i don't im really sorry! thankyou for reading! much love becki xoxox_


	8. Chapter 8

_Haye Guys! Guess who's back?! sorry i didnt do two last time! Florida was amazing! england now feels very boring! yucky. anyways enjoy guys! much love Becki xoxox_

Sitting there staring at her nearly lifeless form made him feel deeply helpless, all he could do was watch the machines help her to breathe steadily, the severity of her situation was tangible in the air, she was unable to breathe alone. Morgan's emotions were tangled and unexplainable, he felt a tugging anger and was consumed by guilt as some of this anger was directed at Penelope.

'How could she go looking alone?!' he repeated the question over and over in his head. She risked her life because she couldn't just sit there and do nothing, she was selfless and when Morgan remembered that he hated himself for being angry and for not catching him before his baby girl got hurt.

Looking around the room something felt wrong, as if Penelope was missing from the room. The white walls seemed to crowd in on them and the machines were hostile. Morgan lent down to his jacket, that was on the floor and grabbed his cell.

'Jayje..'

'Haye Morgan what's up? Is she ok? What's happened?!'

JJ's voice was frantic and full of worry.

'Woah, breathe lil' sis, shes still unconcious, I just wondered if you could pick up some flowers and some of Pen's stuff to brighten this room up?'

Morgan heard JJ sigh deeply,

'Of course I'll bring it all by in the morning, keep me up to date Morgan'

'Always'

He smiled slightly as he shut his phone, at least he was doing something.

Glancing over at the bed he sighed, curling his fingers into her cold hand he let out the tears he had been holding, he placed a kiss to the back of her palm and rested his head on the bed.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCM

Penelope's eye's flashed open, she couldn't breathe, something was lodged in her throat. She tried desparately to scream, the machines around her began to beep loudly, all at once, the noise and the lack of oxygen caused her eyes to begin to close, the world became blurrier and blurrier, all light dissipated from the room. The last thing she heard was the rush of feet.

CMCMCMCMCCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMC

Loud noises from the machines woke Morgan, he watched as Penelope passed out, he began yelling

'HELP!'

'I NEED A DOCTOR'

'NOOOOWWWWWWW'

A group of doctors and nurses rushed into the room and swiftly rushed Penelope out. Morgan crumbled and broke down, what was going to happen to his love...

_Sorry it's short! Thankyou! much love Becki xoxo_


End file.
